


I Just Can't Do It Anymore

by RimmieTimmie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimmieTimmie/pseuds/RimmieTimmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's jealousy is the final straw for Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Can't Do It Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a short story that I wrote as a little break from my other story.

It was always going to be difficult. Both Gavin and Ryan knew that when they entered the relationship, yet they did it anyway. They loved each other, wanted to be together, and there was nothing standing in their way. Everything was fine, until it wasn’t. 

Gavin remembered the first argument. Gavin was stressed, as was Ryan. It had been a long day, and both of them were tired and irritable. Ryan had been dealing with a major network failure, and Gavin had been working on a failing Slow Mo Guys video without Dan. It wasn’t what he wanted to do, but he didn’t have much choice. The pair had eventually got back to Ryan’s apartment, where Gavin often stopped, though he officially lived with Geoff. 

They had gotten changed into their pyjamas, and were sitting on the sofa, both of them relaxing with a beer, when it had all kicked off. Gavin had made a comment about something that he had Michael had done in the morning, and Ryan had taken it the wrong way. Gavin accused Ryan of being jealous, and they had a full-blown argument. They had kissed and made up the next day, and pretended like it had never happened.

However, the arguments were beginning to occur more often. The pair had made sure to keep their private life as private as possible, so much so that their friends didn’t even know that the couple were having any problems. It was taking its toll on both of them, though. 

They had been in a relationship for nearly six months, but the past month had been hell for both of them. Having had a minor disagreement the night before, Gavin had gone back home, and stayed the night there. When he got a lift with Geoff the next day, the gent had been surprised to see him, but had asked no questions. 

The tension in the office was not obvious to everyone who entered it, but it was beginning to annoy the others after only two hours. Gavin and Ryan were sitting as far away from each other as they could possibly be, and kept glancing at each other, though their eyes rarely met, and if they did, then they would both quickly avert their gaze. 

Gavin couldn’t take it anymore, and quickly left the room, heading over to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water, and stood sipping it for a few minutes, allowing him to relax for a small while. He was eventually disturbed, however, by Michael entering the room. He grabbed a bottle of coke from the fridge, and turned to his British best friend. 

“Hey, man, you alright? You look like shit.” Michael asked.

“Gee, thanks, boi.” Gavin replied, chuckling nervously. “I’m fine. Just taking a break.”

“Are… are you and Ryan okay, Gav?” Michael asked quietly, his tone more serious now. 

“We’re fine, Michael. Tippy toppers.” Gavin said. 

Michael saw past the smile Gavin plastered on his face, but decided to let the matter go. It wasn’t really any of his business. “We’re going out for an early lunch, you coming?”

“Nah, I’m not very hungry.” Gavin replied, shaking his head. “We’ll have to grab some Bev’s this weekend, eh, Mi-cool?” 

“We’re having a Barbeque this weekend. You and Ryan should come.” Michael stated, and Gavin agreed.

Gavin finished his glass of water, smiled at Michael, and left the kitchen. Gavin headed back to the office, expecting it to be empty. He was looking forward to some alone time. He was dismayed when he found Ryan sitting on his sofa, looking anxious. He looked up and his eyes found Gavin. 

“I thought you’d have gone to lunch with the others.” Gavin said.

“I thought you would do the same.” Ryan said. “I guess we’re both not hungry.” 

Gavin sat down on his chair, loading up his computer. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the tension in the air thick, until Ryan could take it no longer.

“Gav, can we please talk?” Ryan asked, and the brit nodded. “I’m sorry I snapped at you.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before buying the camera.” Gavin replied.

Gavin had spent a lot of money the previous day on a new camera for his Slow Mo Guys videos, the camera having come out the same day. It was expensive, and Ryan was angry when he found out. The two had argued over it, of course.

“You’re allowed to buy it. I was being an ass.” Ryan said. “It’s your money, you can spend it however you like. Look, why don’t we go somewhere this weekend?”

“I, um, actually said we’d go to Michael and Lindsay’s barbeque.” Gavin said, scratching his neck awkwardly. 

“Didn’t you think it would have been nice to consult me first? We hardly spend any time together any more. You’re always with Michael.”

“He’s my best friend!” Gavin replied. “I’m not going to abandon him because I’ve got a boyfriend.”

“We’re not heading in the best direction, Gavin, if you hadn’t noticed. Maybe you should focus more on this relationship.” Ryan suggested, his eyes filled with fire.

“Maybe we wouldn’t have to focus on helping this relationship if you didn’t snap at me for every little thing I did, Ryan, you bloody minge!”

“I have to snap at you because you act like a child! It’s hard to be with someone who has a mental age of a fifteen year old!” Ryan shouted.

“You always make me feel thick and stupid, like I can’t do anything for myself! I don’t want a parent, I want a boyfriend!” Gavin shouted back. 

“I don’t think you do want a boyfriend. More specifically, you don’t want me as your boyfriend.” Ryan stated.

“What the hell are you on about, you dope? Who else would I want for a boyfriend?” Gavin questioned, his voice filled with anger.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe the ‘best friend’ that seems to be a lot more than a best friend?” Ryan snapped venomously. 

“Michael?” Gavin questioned, not quite believing what Ryan was insinuating. “You think I’m having an affair with Michael?” 

“It wouldn’t surprise me!” Ryan said. “It wouldn’t be the first person you’ve cheated on me with!”

“YOU’RE BLOODY DELERIOUS, RYAN!” Gavin yelled.

Ryan was surprised at Gavin swearing, as Gavin very rarely swore around his friends, let alone Ryan. However, it was that unfortunate moment that Geoff, Jack, Michael and Ray had decided to return to the office. They heard the last two sentences, and looked from Ryan to Gavin. 

Ryan was red faced and angry, his fists clenched. Gavin was pale and shaking, with tears streaming down his cheeks. The two men turned to face the others, and quickly tried to act like nothing was going on. Gavin wiped his tears away, his hands shaking violently, and pushed past the other guys standing in the doorway. 

Ryan felt an overwhelming urge of guilt, and the guys parted for him as he went chasing after Gavin. He found him in an empty corridor, crying on the floor. Gavin started to panic as he saw Ryan come towards him, even though he knew that he would have to face this. Ryan sat down on the floor next to him. 

“I’m sorry, I-“ Ryan started.

Gavin cut him off. “I don’t think I can do it anymore, Ryan.” 

“What do you mean?” Ryan questioned.

“The arguments, the instability. It’s too much. Too draining.” Gavin replied.

Ryan was quiet for a few minutes, knowing that their relationship wasn’t working. It was falling to pieces, and making them both miserable. 

“We knew that when we both entered this relationship, it wouldn’t be easy, but we did it anyway. We loved each other.” Gavin stated.

“I still love you.” Ryan insisted, but Gavin shook his head.

“No, you don’t. And it’s okay. We aren’t working, and it happens. I just can’t go on like this, Ryan. It’s bringing both of us down.”

“So what do we do?” Ryan asked.

For the first time during their argument, he saw just how hard it was for Gavin to take charge and be strong through this. 

“I don’t know.” Gavin mumbled, all of their anger having gone. “Split up, I guess. I don’t know what’ll happen.”

“I do.” Ryan said. “We’ll be upset, and it’ll take a while, and there’ll be a whole lot of awkwardness. And slowly we’ll get back to normal.” 

“Okay.” Gavin said after a while. “Okay.” 

The pair got up, and went their separate ways (quite literally), as Gavin had his failed Slow Mo Guys video to edit, whereas Ryan was working on some web design for RTX.

All of the guys looked up to see Gavin coming back into the office. He looked very upset, but was no longer crying. There was also a sense of relief on his face. Ryan was nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes, the guys got back to their own work. Geoff wheeled his chair over to Gavin’s desk.

“Geoff?” Gavin stated quietly, and Geoff replied with a casual ‘yeah’. “Is it alright if I become a permanent resident of the Ramsey household once more?”

“Of course it is, you asshole.” Geoff said. “It’s over then?”

Gavin nodded. “I didn’t know there were problems.” Geoff noted.

“We tried our hardest to make it that way. I just couldn’t take it anymore.” Gavin sighed. 

“You’ve done the right thing, Gavin. It may not feel like it, but you have. Don’t worry, we’ll get absolutely bladdered tonight. Maybe we’ll build another giant creeper.”

“God, that drink was awful.” Gavin replied, finding a small smile appearing on his face.


End file.
